ADJL: Aftermath
by Sergeant Insomniac
Summary: Just when you think you've beaten the bad guy, slain the dragon, and got the love of your life... It happens all over again.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Melancholy of the Daleks

ADJL: Aftermath

Well, I decided to make an ADJL fanfic. It's probably going to be long. But still, I hope you guys will like it.

* * *

The Meeting

It all started out like this. Two people and a walkie-talkie were sitting around a sleek orange table. Floating candles were everywhere. And then, they decided to talk.

"This has been a strange year," said an ominous voice. "The entire Huntsclan has been… 'obliterated' in one night."

"We know, we understand, and we recognize it," chattered a mummified man nearby. The only uncovered part of his entire body was just his mouth. He kept shaking his head every time he uttered a single word. "It has become a exceedingly out of the ordinary time for the magical world. Yes, out of the ordinary! And it's entirely because of that, um, 'American Dragon' gentleman. In my oh so modest belief, this American Dragon will eventually make up his cunning dragon intellect and exterminate us all!"

"I saw that we BREAK HIS NECK!!" yelled a shark man named Carcharus. He had a little smirk on that large face of his.

"Now, Carcharus. We can't squabble about killing someone we barely know," said the ominous voice. "We could reason with him. Maybe… he'll join our side."

The walkie-talkie on the orange table started to beep and the 'person' using it said, "But… we already have a dragon!"

"Yes, Trisha. I know you like being our only dragon. But we need a 'fully-capable' dragon. We need one that… can go outside and dispatch our enemies. You just don't cut it."

"Are you trying to, er, replace me? If you do, I'll, I'll, I'll, I'll, I'll, I'll… I'll… Errrr!"

Trisha's mind was starting to become dysfunctional. She usually suffers this whenever she gets mad. And even then, there was too much static noise to interpret what she was saying.

"No, no. Of course not. You're irreplaceable."

"No time to get all tender with 'Dragonator'," said Carcharus. "So… You know. I have never asked what your name was. What is it?"

"It is irrelevant."

"But, I just wanna know yo—"

"It… is irrelevant."

"Well then," Carcharus starting twiddling his thumbs. "What do we do to smoke the dragon out?"

"I shall send you in to talk with him."

"Then this should be fun! Where does the little bastard live?"

"In the suburbs of New York City."

"Indeed," said the mummified man. "I have knowledge of his personal appearance… and history. He is one-half Asian and one-half Caucasian. He has a petite sister known for a strangely high intellect. His mother was part of the skipped generation that did not acquire draconian powers. He has two friends. One of them is named after a potato. His grandfather is the renowned Chinese Dragon. Perhaps we can be able to utilize him as a potential hostage. There is also a anthropomorphic canine."

"Anymore?" said Carcharus.

"Well… There was this female by the name of Rose. My spies have seen her with the American Dragon most of the time. She has also been identified as the Huntsgirl… but I've heard that she vanished. However, there was that occurrence in Hong Kong. The Dark Dragon was sucked into a portal. And my associates have said that they saw this girl. This American Dragon fellow is surely trying to play with my intellect. He is alert of what we are performing. He is alert! He is alert!"

"Calm down," said the ominous voice. "And what does Trisha have to say?"

A different person was talking through the walkie-talkie. He said, "I'm afraid that Trisha is going under technical difficulties. We'll have her up and ready next morning."

"I'm glad to hear it Professor Takara. Now, Carcharus."

"Yes?"

"It's time to go."

"Goooooooood," uttered Carcharus. "But first, the exact directions."

"Here," said the ominous voice. A map suddenly appeared in Carcharus' hands. "You may go Carcharus…"

"Right then. Heh," Carcharus chuckled a little before telling the ominous voice, "Cause you know that kid's gonna burn up like a petunia in a wildfire."

Carcharus walked off. But then, the mummified man started going erratic.

"Hmm," said the ominous voice. "Don't worry my friend. Carcharus will do what comes natural…"


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

ADJL: Aftermath

Okay, Chapter 2. Hope you guys will like this one.

* * *

Confrontation

Humans have a very interesting history with animals. There are the "man's best friend" animals like cats and dogs. There are the "pocket monster" animals like mice, baby turtles, and chicks. There are the "Meet the meat" animals like cows, pigs, chicken, and sheep. And then, there are the "AAAHH! It's gonna eat me!" animals. They consist of animals like lions, tigers, bears, pythons, and sharks. Ever since that 70s movie about the shark that attack a beach, it has become a feared animal. The sight of its fin produces terror. It instills the fear of death. Of course, you don't have to worry about sharks if you spend most of your life away from water. But, the villain in this story isn't just an ordinary shark…

It was a warm, September afternoon. Now, Jake was at his school. He was just going to lunch. And the cafeteria wasn't serving anything in particular. They were just serving some French fries.

"So, Jake?" asked Spud. "Jake? Jake?"

Jake turned his head and said, "Sorry, Spud. Just don't feel like talking."

Jake left Spud and started walking around the cafeteria. He was looking rather bored today. Nothing exciting happened the past week. No monsters, no training, no Rose-related stuff, not even a damn test to break the mood. It was just a boring day at lunch. Oh, and a nearby kid passed out as he ate his fries.

Everyone started to gather around the kid. Almost immediately after that, several other kids started to drop cold on the floor. Even Spud was out cold. The kids were like dominos. Each one fell after the next. Luckily, Jake didn't eat the fries. He had to wait dead last in line for lunch. And so, he and a few others were the only ones left standing. One of them ended up screaming and running away.

"So, it's time," uttered an outside voice.

"What the hell?" thought Jake. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a giant blue fist smashed through the windows. Then, the beast revealed itself.

"It's a pleasure to meet the American Dragon!" said Carcharus. "Ooh. You look a little scrawny."

"Yo, sharky!" yelled Jake. "Who are you?"

"Oh yeah. My name is Carcharus. As you can see, I'm a shark man who is employed in the brilliant job known as bounty hunting."

"Yeah. What else?"

"THIS!" yelled Carcharus. He threw a knife at Jake. It ended up hitting the side of his arm. Jake grabbed his arm in pain.

"As you can see," said Carcharus. "This is the most serious… of serious businesses."

"That's the best one-liner you could come up with?" asked Jake. "Cause I have a better one. DRAGON UP!"

Suddenly, Jake transformed into his dragon form. He flew head first into Carcharus in an attempt to knock him out. But, Carcharus just stood there.

"Oh. That all you can do?" asked Carcharus.

"You ain't seen nothing," said Jake. He released his fire at Carcharus. And still, it didn't affect him.

Carcharus approached Jake. "Save your fire breath. I got some Norwegian warlocks to make me immune to fire. Comes in handy when fighting guys like you."

He smacked Jake. The dragon flew several feet in the air. Then, Carcharus walked to him and grabbed his neck, grinning the whole time.

Carcharus licked his lips and chuckled. "Heh. You look awfully scrawny for a dragon. Kids like you don't know what it's like to be big and strong like me! And if you're wondering about how most of your little friends are out cold, let's just say I've got a bigger brain than any of those Huntsgrunts you've faced. You know these kids will eat anything, and I just brought my secret recipe along. And don't bother to wait for help. I got all the doors and exits blocked."

Jake struggled to get out of Carcharus's grip, but the shark man's hands were too much for him. He couldn't even breathe.

Suddenly there was a voice in Carcharus's head that said, "You've had your fun. Now, release him."

And Carcharus did what he was ordered to. Jake fell down, trying his best to get air back into his lungs.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Jake. "And what are you doing here?"

Carcharus ignored him. He looked rather unhappy after being forced to spare Jake. Then, he walked a few steps toward Jake's face. "I guess I have to do this introduction thingy. Here it goes. And don't move, or I'll break your spine."

And so, Jake was quiet for a while. He started to hear buzzing noises. He looked nervous at what was going to happen. Then, the noise became louder until a swarm of wasps came. The wasps started to become closer to each other until they formed a man-like figure. And then, that figure turned into the mummified man.

"Salutations," said the mummified man. He was rather shaky and he kept making buzzing noises out of his mouth for a few seconds. His head kept quivering until he began to talk. "I am a harbinger of the Voice. You are the motivation for why the two of us have entered this center of education."

"Uh, what the hell is this guy saying?" asked Jake.

Carcharus turned his head toward Jake. "To be honest, half the crap this guy says doesn't make much sense."

"Hmm?!" said the mummified man. "But back to the subject matter, my master is in much need of your powers. We help to control, guide, and manage the magical world."

"So you're part of the magical community?" asked Jake.

"No. You could say that the magical world is full of puppets… and my master and many others… help control the strings. You have helped in the devastation of many of our enemies. And it is my desire to take you in. We imagine that you are wasting your moments out here. There are none of those muscle-bound, wretched, xenophobic Huntsclan affiliates around. The Dark Dragon's gone. And now, what is at hand for you?"

Jake looked confused at the offer. "Sorry, but no. Why would I wanna help you?"

The mummified man pulled something out of his body. It was that of a rose. "I suppose that this is what you long for?"

Jake started to become a little annoyed at the mummified man. The mummified man started to shake his head in anger. "Bah! Creatures like you have lost the flavor for subtle drollness. What I am offering to you is a possibility of magnificence." The mummified man's hands started to glow. "If we cannot have you, no one will. Carcharus, you may go. I do not require your services anymore."

The mummified man took a bag out of his chest and gave it to Carcharus. He started to grin again. "About damn time."

"Yeah," said Jake. "About time."

Suddenly Jake opened his mouth and unleashed his fire onto the mummified man. He started to run around in circles screaming for help.

"Carcharus! Carcharus!" yelled the mummified man.

Carcharus went going back outside through the windows. "No can do. Have to go to Albany. You can take care of the kid, right?"

The mummified man started to screech in anger as Carcharus left. "It burns! You bastard dragon!" Jake then fought the mummified man. He used his tail to make him trip. Then, he took him and threw him at a table. Of course, Jake tried to be careful not to hit any of the kids. Then, the mummified man's body started to fall apart and became wasps again. They flew away. Jake tried to chase Carcharus and the wasps, but then he heard the sirens of police cars coming. He had to turn back into a human.

And suddenly, an awakened Spud came toward Jake. He looked around and saw the broken window, barricaded exits, and police cars. He yawned and said, "Dude, what… just happened?"

Meanwhile, the wasps went back to the lair. They reunited to form the mummified man again. Unlike last time, the room was darker. The floating candles were gone. The walls and the table were blacker this time.

"So, the American Dragon wouldn't join us?" asked the ominous Voice.

"It was all because of that shark!" said the mummified man. "If he wasn't so hostile to our goal, the boy might've been ours! He would've been our warrior, our soldier, and our fighter! Now, everything's ruined!"

"Calm down. And I believe it was your fault for paying Carcharus and letting him leave. You know the American Dragon wouldn't have joined us anyway. All we have to do is take him out. He is involved in the demise of the Huntsclan and the Dark Dragon. He has achieved enough significance in the magical community. And now, he shall see the end of his days. The rest of my heralds have already been informed of him."

"And what shall I carry out?"

"You'll goad Carcharus into killing the American Dragon. If that doesn't work out, I'll just ask Trisha to do something."

And so, the mummified man left.


	3. Chapter 3: Tenor Dave

ADJL: Aftermath

After a long wait, chapter 3 comes. Can't say I'm proud about this one. I was kind of interested in song fics and poem fics that I thought about doing one of my own. I'm not really that pleased with the result. But still, I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Tenor Dave

The sun was setting at New York. Lao Shi was walking around the store. So far, nothing was going on as nobody usually comes in. Jake was still at school. Then, Fu Dog came in.

"So gramps," said Fu Dog as he walked toward Lao Shi. "Anything new or… Hey, Lao Shi!"

Lao Shi was almost asleep until Fu Dog yelled. He lifted his head up and said, "Oh. Eh, I just wasn't paying attention. Old age can do that."

"You thinking 'bout Chang?"

Lao Shi started to lower his head in grief. "It's just that… I thought she was one of us. And I just believed that she'd be there for me. Even after the betrayal, I thought that I could get her to join our side. No matter what the Dark Dragon had on her, I thought that we were dragons in love. Heh, we even had a da—"

Someone slammed the door to the store open. He came in with a grin. The man wore a tuxedo, tapping shoes, and had short, brown hair. As he walked in, his eyes were looking directly at the floor. He didn't even acknowledge the old Chinese man and his talking dog.

"Hello?" said Lao Shi.

The man in the tuxedo raised his head and said…

_Well…_

_My name is Tenor Dave_

_I came after a quick shave_

_And if you're wondering why I sing…_

_I like to rhyme_

_Almost every single time_

"Soooo," said Fu Dog. "Whatcha doin' here?"

_I came here in search of green and red drake_

_Liked to fight evil_

_Shaped like a snake…_

_And his name was Jake_

_Have you seen him?_

_Do you know him?_

_I really need to catch him_

_He's the bane of my supreme lord_

_Jake's a threat that he cannot afford_

_He pays well_

_Acts swell_

_Wouldn't yell…_

_But the will of my master_

_Wants the boy brought back… as a cadaver!_

"Okay…" said Lao Shi.

"Can you… just stop rhyming?" asked Fu Dog. "Seriously, what's with the rhyming?"

Tenor Dave started to grin and walked around the store. With every step, his tapping shoes made a sound. Then, he looked up and said…

_Let's see. Let's see._

_Well, my mother was a banshee._

_She and my human daddy_

_Were all lovey-dovey._

_Don't ask how they made me._

_Even I don't know. Really._

And after he said that, Tenor Dave looked at Lao Shi and let out his banshee wail. Lao Shi turned into his dragon form and flew off before it could hit him. However, the wail destroyed the entire counter and left Fu Dog unconscious.

Lao Shi flew around Tenor Dave in circles. "You break into my store, recite the strangest poems, and hit my dog. A man like you should know the penalties."

Lao Shi exhaled his fire right at Tenor Dave. But Tenor Dave's scream made the fire go right back to Lao Shi. Lao Shi's face started to burn for a while. He shouted in pain for a while before he grabbed Tenor Dave and beat him to a pulp. Lao Shi then grabbed the tenor's head and threw him. The tenor flew several feet across the store and hit the wall. He started spitting up blood. He pulled an emerald out of his pocket and laid it on the floor. Tenor Dave looked at Lao Shi and said…

_Looks like you are winning_

_But in the end, you will be losing._

_My master is not weak_

_If anything, he's at his peak_

_His minions shall fight your kind_

_And distort your minds_

_I feel happiness_

_To predict your upcoming madness_

_As I lay bleeding on the floor_

_I am assured that we will win the war._

Lao Shi grabbed Tenor Dave and said, "No task in this world is impossible so long as there are willing hearts."

Lao Shi reverted into human form. He grabbed Tenor Dave's sleeve and walked to the door. He opened it, and kicked Tenor Dave out. "GET OUT! I NEVER WANT SEE YOUR FACE OR HEAR YOUR BAD POEMS AGAIN!"

As Tenor Dave was on the alley, a shaded figure walked toward him. It was the mummified man. This time, he was wearing a fedora hat. "Good show, my fair Dave."

_But I did not succeed_

_I let that old man stop me from my deed._

_To find the dragon you need._

"Oh, you believed that I was making you do that? No, no, no. I like to lie, deceive, and cause mistrust. The dragon of this supposed 'eagle land' was not the element of this plan. You see, he is part of plan number two. Your part in this was just to lower his defenses with that pretty, pretty emerald I gave to you.

All of a sudden, lightning hit Lao Shi's store. Inside, Lao Shi fell down and started drooling. He couldn't move a single limb. The emerald melted until there was nothing left. Outside, blue energy started to come out of the store.

"No chi for you. I hope Carcharus will have some fun with you," said the mummified man. Then, he walked away. Tenor Dave asked him for help, but to no avail. He ended up coughing up more blood. His body couldn't take that hit Lao Shi gave him. He continued to lie on the street, knowing that his time was ending.


	4. Chapter 4: The Shadow And The Dragon

ADJL: Aftermath

Sorry for not updating in almost two months. With homework, life, and other stuff, there wasn't much time for this. Still, hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Shadow and the Dragon

The sun was setting on New York. And before you know it, it was night. It came faster than the speed of a cheetah. It was darker than the darkest of nights. It made pure black look pale. If you asked children why they were scared of the dark, they would point this out. You couldn't see a single thing. Even the streetlights did nothing to make things brighter. It was the kind of night where even the owls, the bats, the call girls, the dealers, the gangsters, the homeless, the vampires, the goblins, the zombies, the rat-speakers, the insomniacs, and everything else avoided.

After the mummified man left Lao Shi's store, he ran off to the subway. He took a knife and sliced his own thigh to pull out a handful of bloodstained coins in order to pay the toll. The mummified man was on his way to Albany to find the shark bounty hunter Carcharus. A while later, he reached his destination. He pulled a compass out of his body. And then, he started going to that direction. Eventually, he reached a place called Robinson Square. The compass guided him to the third floor. He walked over to door 307 and knocked it. The mummified man started to hear loud, thumping noises. It sounded like the steps of an elephant. The door opened to reveal Carcharus, who grabbed the mummified man's dry neck and almost strangled him.

"Gr-Gre-Greetings," said the mummified man.

"What do you want?" asked Carcharus. He wasn't smiling. He actually looked quite pale, as if he was sick or something.

"Uh… N-Not much. B-But, we need y-your he—" As an act of defense, the mummified man spit out a wasp directly into Carcharus's mouth. Then, Carcharus started to cough and wheeze. He loosened his grip.

"We… need you… to SLAUGHTER the American Dragon!"

Carcharus fell down and continued to gasp for air. He turned left and right. Sweat started to surround that big shark head of his.

"It seems that I have discovered your Achilles' heel," said the mummified man. "You desire liquid, do you not?"

Carcharus did his best to nod in agreement. The mummified man went to the sink in Carcharus's kitchen. He found a bucket and turned on the sink's faucet. He poured water into the pail until it was almost full. Then, the mummified man turned off the valve and went toward the shark. He shoved the bucket directly into his mouth. Suddenly, Carcharus started to stop sweating. His paleness turned into a healthy blue again. And, he was pissed.

Carcharus threw the mummified man at the wall. He ran off to the sink and started drinking out of it. After he was done, he walked toward the mummified man. "I was just getting ready to do just that before you came in. Now, what the hell do you want?"

"I just shouted it to you a few moments ago. You double-dealers are just inept at taking the simplest of guidelines. I necessitate you to kill the American Dragon. Not injure. Not maim. Not capture. I want that creature dead."

"Is that what your master wants?" asked Carcharus.

"Of course. My master is the wisest of all masters. And I made sure that the child should not get any assistance from his grandfather or that bastard mutt of his. His friends, the girl who claimed to be a brand of breakfast cereal and the potato boy, will not bother us as well. I mailed them invitations to a rapping concert tonight. I saw their faces from far away and they just screamed in delight, and they do not understand that I shall give them pure… delirium." The mummified man giggled for a few seconds. Suddenly, he screeched again. "But… what if the… Dragon Council finds out that we're gonna slay their little champion? A throng of dragons who c-could… burn us to a crisp?"

"Don't worry. I've killed a few council members myself after they couldn't pay me. Now, they're actually rating me pretty high on their 'threats to the magical community' list. Makes me feel proud."

"But still, we must acquire safety measures. We must…" The mummified man started to look around Carcharus's place for a moment before saying, "Would you have some dragon blood available?"

The mummified started to shift head up and down, left and right, diagonally, and in circles. Carcharus walked to a closet. He opened it and pulled a vial out. Then, he tossed it to the mummified man.

"Here," said Carcharus. "Unless you use it the way I do, why the hell do you need it?"

The mummified man opened the vial and shoved it into his mouth. He quickly gulped it down and threw the vial on the floor. His whole body began to shake. He fell down on the floor and kept shaking. Black gas streamed out of him. The cloth all around him began to burn. When it was all over, he stood up. He had claws on his hands and feet. He had purple skin, white hair, wings, and a long jaw. He was tall and skinny. His tail wagged around. He opened his mouth to let out some fire as a test of his abilities. After that, he started to smile. He was no longer the mummified man. He was the Yanluo Dragon.

"FINALLY!!" yelled the Yanluo Dragon. "Now that child shall not have the likeliest of likelihoods to stand a chance in opposition to me."

"Wait," said Carcharus. "Was that… like your previous form? Or do you transform into stuff once you taste their blood?"

"A little of both. Now let us make haste…"

Meanwhile, Jake was at the street. Despite the night being around, the streetlights were out. And he was fighting a shark bounty hunter. And no, it was not Carcharus. In fact, it was far from it. His name was Hammer Hades. Unlike Carcharus, the shark was taller. He looked like a hammerhead shark. Like hammerhead sharks, his eyes were far apart to make his head shaped like a T. He had a lamp strapped on his chest. Also, Hammer Hades carried a modified Huntstaff that he took the Huntslair. Jake was flying around in the streets of New York City in an attempt to dodge Hammer Hades' attacks.

"Feisty, aren't ye?" said Hammer Hades. He stopped to twist his neck from side to side. "Lord Pandarus has got a huge price on your head, and I'm ready to take it! The bounty on you rose a thousand-fold ever since you killed Ol' Huntsy! Killing you will make me the greate—"

In that moment, Jake turned around and punched Hammer Hades straight in his left eye. The shark began to scream in agony. His eye became red and swollen. It was like a disgusting, massive boil.

"Next time!" said Jake. "You better learn not to mess with—"

"THE AMERICAN DRAGON!!!" yelled a purple, winged creature from the sky. He dashed down and grabbed Jake. "Why, your appearance is even more mouth-watering than the last instance that we conversed."

Hammer Hades whimpered as he kept grasping his eye. "D-damn. T-t-two dragons… N-n-n-n-never tr-trained for th-th-this."

"Hey! Hey! Let me go!" Jake breathed fire on the Yanluo Dragon's face. While he was distracted, Jake escaped his clutches. "Yo, who the hell are you?"

The Yanluo Dragon giggled. "Oh… You do not remember. You do not preserve the information. You do not commit to recollection that time during your lunch. Surely that modest intellect of yours contains memories of the embalmed man and the finned creature of the ocean that goes by the identification of Carcharus?"

"So, uh, you were that mummy guy?"

"No," uttered the Yanluo Dragon. Then, he started to grin. "Not anymore. You may address me as the Yanluo Dragon. I expect that you have never heard of me. I was born several millennia before your ancestors were even conceived. It was during the time when magic came into this world. I was that generation's counterpart to your Dark Dragon, except I managed to not become vanquished by an adolescent like you. I was one of many scourges of this world. I was one of the ills released by Pandora's Box. I killed. I ravaged. I decimated. And then, several of my kin chose to seal me away. I tried my greatest to escape. By means of that work, I arrived back into this dimension about several years ago… in the form of that pathetic, putrid mummy! But now, I AM STRONG AGAIN!!! The descendants of the descendants of the descendants of my enemies shall suffer. Starting with you."

And then, the Yanluo Dragon and the American Dragon fought. The Yanluo Dragon started biting and clawing at Jake's neck, but Jake punched him straight in the jaw. Then, the Yanluo Dragon breathed a noxious, black fire at Jake. Jake was caught in the fire. He was unable to fight or fly. Jake tried to run away until the Yanluo Dragon grabbed his tail and threw him at a nearby mailbox. "I always had a preference for the juvenile amateur dragons. The meat just tastes so consistently tender!"

"Wait! Wait for me!" yelled Carcharus as he running to the scene. When he arrived, he was panting. He took a flask out of his pants and drank it. And then, he looked at Jake and the Yanluo Dragon fighting. "Yeah. Sorry I couldn't make it in time. But it's dark as hell as out here. I couldn't see my way through this place." After that, he looked at the cowering Hammer Hades. "Double H?"

Hammer Hades looked at Carcharus. "Carcharus, it's you! I thought Kulde locked you up."

"Like any prison is gonna hold me. So, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was just hunting for the American Dragon until that purple dragon came in. Did you see that thing? It looks like a Nazgul from Lor—"

"Double H," he pointed at the Yanluo Dragon, who was currently beating Jake into a pulp and clawing into his dragon hide. "That Nazgul looking thing is, uh, my partner for killing the little American bugger. And that reminds me. You thinkin' about joining this little club of ours?"

"B-but, Lord Pandarus gave me orders."

"'Lord' Pandarus is nothing but a scrawny little squirrel with no meat on the muscle. Come on! You should go work with us."

"I need the money!"

"We have more money than that pretentious Pandarus could ever have!" yelled Carcharus. "Come on!"

"Uh, but Pandarus is offering over twenty million dollars!"

"Our club is w—Wait, twenty million? That little red bugger over there's worth twenty million dollars? I remember seeing a slave dragon being sold for just ten grand in the Bazaars. How the bloody hell can that dragon be worth that much?"

"I know. Even I thought Pandarus was offering a little too much. So are we just gonna kill the drake here, or can we just give it to Pandarus and let him do whatever he wants."

"Nah. Got orders to kill him. And really, we could always kill Pandarus and take all his money."

Hammer Hades rapidly blinked his eyes at the realization. "Damn. I didn't think about that. Then yeah, I'll join your club. Where do I start?"

"Well, we have to gang up on the American Dragon and, heheh, make shreds out of him."

But before Carcharus and Hammer Hades could do their part in killing Jake, a man came forward to them. He had a top hat and a trench coat on. He was purely black. Not a single shade of any color came from from. In other words, He was literally a living shadow. "Greetings. I am Jailor Silas. And you two are wanted for murder and threats against the magical community."

Immediately after seeing and recognizing Jaile Silas, the Yanluo Dragon stopped tormenting Jake. He widened his eyes and uttered, "You? They sent you?!

"So Kulde sent this guy," said Carcharus. "Doesn't even look strong or anything. Go back to wherever you came from or else I'm gonna break that bony little back of yours!"

Jailor Silas's body started to grow three times its size. He was even taller than the currently inactive streetlights. "A threat? I am deeply disappointed in you." He took his enlarged hand and grabbed Carcharus.

Carcharus started shaking. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?"

"Sending you where you belong of course." What appeared to be a mouth opened on Jailor Silas's face. The man took Carcharus and shoved him in his mouth. The shark tried to resist.

"NO! NO! YOU'RE NOT SENDING ME HERE! NO! NOOoooo…"

But it was too late. Jailor Silas had swallowed him whole. Hammer Hades looked on in despair, trembling the whole time. "W-w-w-where did he g-go?

"If you are wondering, your friend is not dead. He has just been sent to the Purgatory where all wicked magical creatures go. And now little hammerhead, it is your turn."

He grabbed Hammer Hades and swallowed him as well. Hammer Hades didn't make a sound; the shock of the event had made him silent.

"And I was so close," uttered the Yanluo Dragon. He looked at his victim, the American Dragon. "Be fortunate that you endured my fury."

The Yanluo Dragon flew off before Jailor Silas could reach him. He even tried to stretch his arm in order to reach the dragon, but he was too fast for Silas to get him. The Jailor reverted to normal size and walked toward Jake. The boy had been profusely bleeding after being attacked by the Yanluo Dragon. Silas picked him up and walked away. As soon as he left, the streetlights turned back on. The murky night had reverted back to an early evening. For now, everything, except for the dragon blood at the street of course, was normal. However, time will tell when Jake has to bite the bullet and face the dragon of Yanluo again.


End file.
